the_dark_orderfandomcom-20200214-history
Darth Kaiylo Riith
Darth Kaiylo Riith Darth Kayilo Riith is a human Sith that served as the Second-in-Command of The Dark Order during the period of the Great Galactic War, Cold War, and the Galactic War with the Galactic Republic. He is also known as "The Blade of the Order" for his ruthlessness in combat against the Enemies of the Order. Kaiylo distanced himself from the typical Sith politics and power plays, instead focusing on gathering knowledge and power to use against his enemies. Despite this distance and unusual behavior, Darth Kaiylo was not one to shy from battle. He was a Master of Saber combat, utilizing Saber Form VII (Juyo) to great affect and often used two sabers instead of the usual one. Kaiylo earned a reputation for his bold, but strategically sound tactics during a skirmish in orbit around Tatooine where he managed to survive a lopsided battle between his Terminus-class Destroyer and Three Valor-Class Republic Cruisers. He was honored by the Dark Council, specifically Darth Marr for his actions, and granted the title of Darth. Darth Kaiylo was also given the chance to assume command of the 9th Imperial Fleet by Darth Marr, but declined the offer explaining that he preferred to battle with his Sabers rather than with a Fleet. Darth Marr accepted his decision, but would set assign Grand Moff Akarin to the Fleet with standing orders that he was only to answer to Marr himself or Darth Kaiylo. Kaiylo would later rescind the decision, and take command of the 9th Fleet to aid his efforts on Yavin IV as well as conduct cover operations on his behalf. Biography The Human Sith Kaiylo was born on 3667 BBY to Darth Thanokitas and his mother Amaril. Little is known about his parents, except that his father was a very powerful Sith who disappeared shortly after his birth while investigating a disturbance on Yavin IV. Kaiylo was raised alone by his mother in Kaas City where he was born. At the age of three, it was discovered he was force sensitive and a Sith Lord that went by the name Zarik, though it was unconfirmed if that was actually his name. The Sith Lord knew his father, and when he realized Thanokitas's son was alive and in Kaas city, began to visit the family and son. His mother continued to raise him until she died when he was 6 years old. Kaiylo was then taken by the Sith Lord Zarik to Korriban to be trained in the ways of the Sith. Thus began Kaiylo's 14 year training as a Sith Apprentice to Lord Odaas. His training was extensive in the Sith Saber arts, but also included ship-to-ship combat, combat strategy, interrogation, assassination and infiltration techniques. Kaiylo's master was far from lenient however. He had an insatiable thirst for blood, and as a result often took it out on Kaiylo in the form of forcing him to partake in gladiator-style fight-to-the-death matches between Kaiylo and his other apprentices. Other times, he simply took to lacerating Kaiylo's back numerous times with a lightsaber. By the time Kaiylo was 20, Lord Odaas had moved on to another apprentice - this time a female - and his torture became more inhuman towards her. In a move to make the rank of Lord, Kaiylo assassinated Lord Odaas in his sleep. This gained the attention of an informant of Darth Marr's, and Darth Marr instructed his agents to keep tabs on Kaiylo. Post Lord-hood Following his rise to becoming a Sith Lord, Kaiylo remained mostly under the radar much to the surprise of Darth Marr. After a time, Darth Marr lost interest in Kaiylo and his movements, and he once again fell out of the spotlight. In the following two years, Kaiylo began to search for artifacts related to past Sith Lords, trying to discover any forgotten secrets. After a series of false leads, Kaiylo took his search to Tatooine. The Battle of the Red Vengence =